


Dear Diary,

by royaldaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crying babies, M/M, daehwis diary uwu, first fic, happy ending!, how to tag, jinhwi rise, just really soft babies, lowercase intended, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldaehwi/pseuds/royaldaehwi
Summary: jinyoung found a 'diary' underneath his shared bunk with daehwi.out of curiosity, he started reading itand who knew tears would come out.





	Dear Diary,

_170824_

_jinyoung hyung, i know you find me annoying and too clingy. i know you hate it when i initiate skinship and when i get too close with jihoon-hyung. i know that when you suddenly hugged me, when you pinched my cheek out of nowhere, when you stared at me when i'm just doing my own thing, was just to please the fans of our ship._

_but that's okay! i'll just pretend to be happy. i'll just act that it's all real, jinyoung-ah._

_because i want to believe it is._

 

  
_170903_

_jinyoung hyung, what has gotten into you today? you were way too clingy and initiated skinship more than me! you even pulled my waist. i, of course, acted like it didn't affect me but deep inside, i was losing my mind. i know it's all an act but i still like to think it's real! i know you like jihoon-hyung ever since produce 101. it's obvious by just the way you look at him. you even asked for a high five in the middle of our sorry sorry stage. i felt jealous but what can i do? you like him_

  
_and i'm not park jihoon._

 

  
_170913_

_jinyoung hyung, why were you sad when i said i'll sleep with woojin hyung? maybe to make me feel like you actually like me? don't worry!_

_  
i knew the answer from the very start._

 

  
jinyoung felt a sudden pain in his chest and that caused him to close the notebook. he can't go on. he can't read any of those anymore. it was too much. he held his head in his hands, the piece of combined papers still in his grasp. tears started to fall on his jeans, his shoes, and on the floor. it was true. everything daehwi wrote was true. WAS. he had stopped liking jihoon. he had stopped looking at him lovingly. he tried to reduce skinship with him. that's because his heart now likes daehwi but the boy thinks otherwise.

it started over a month ago. when jinyoung didn't know that he was smiling stupidly while looking at daehwi until jihoon told him about it. from then on, he started stealing glances, he started to be clingy with him way often, he talked about him a lot. he likes him so much. he likes how his eyes are uneven and how they disappear when he laughs. he loves his sweet voice. he loves it when he sings out of nowhere. he loves it when he covers girl group dances in front of the hyungs. he likes how he sleeps like a child at night; he can't sleep without hugging something and he found that characteristic of his very adorable. he likes it when he acts cute to get what he wants. he likes everything. he likes everything about him. he thinks he's the most beautiful creature that the heavens brought down and nothing will ever change that..

the sound of a door opening made him look up and there, he saw the boy he loves the most. wide-eyed and teary-eyed he stood there and eventually walked over to him and grabbed his notebook.

"da-"

"hyung, you've read it?" he asked, making sure his smile wasn't leaving his face. making sure his facade wasn't breaking.

jinyoung only nodded and was about to approach him but the boy moved back.

"ah, i-i've been caught." he said with a smile as tears came out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. those eyes once stored the whole galaxy of stars, but now, it's just an empty void of sadness and despair.

"daehwi, listen—"

"no, hyung. i understand. it was stupid of me for hoping that our ship was true. i was a fool for thinking that you actually like me—"

"but i do, daehwi. i really do." he cuts him off and also let his tears flow, receiving a shocked yet sad expression on the younger's face.

those expressions went back to a smile, his golden smile but it was clearly mixed with sadness. not to mention that he's still crying as he was talking. "lying won't make feel better, hyung."

"i am not lying."

"oh,hyung—"

"daehwi, hear me out. it's true that i liked jihoon. liked, daehwi. LIKED. i dont like him anymore because someone has been taking over his space in my heart—wait—someone HAD taken over his space in my heart and that's you. all you, daehwi. please, believe me. i know you feel the same." his chest tightened after saying all those and he had to take a gasp of oxygen. his tears never stopped flowing. it already stained his cheeks and his clothes. daehwi's don't look like it'll stop any sooner, as well.

"y-you like me? as in like like me? wait, is this a secret cam? where are the rest? come out now! i caught—"

jinyoung had enough so he pulled him close to him, and just sobbed away. he buried his head on the crook of the boy's neck as whines escaped his lips. his arms around daehwi's neck tightened, but not too tight to choke him, and mumbled against his skin.

"j-just believe me... please."

daehwi didn't respond, but only hugged the boy back, and for jinyoung, that was already enough.

"it's okay... i believe you. stop crying now." daehwi croaked out in between sobs.

jinyoung pulled away to give the boy a look.

he frowned weakly at what he saw.

daehwi's eyes were swollen and at the corners of his eyes crawled tiny, red veins. his cheeks and nose were beet-red. even his ears were reddened. and his smile...his smile was still there. and he looked the happiest despite the tears streaming down his face.

he reach out to cup his cheek and carressed it ever so softly. the boy let the weight of head rest on his palm as he snuggled onto it, smiling. 

"daehwi..." he said as he pulled the boy in yet another hug, but this time, he reached towards his locks and just ran his hand through them.

"i love you." he layed his head on top of daehwi's as the boy dropped to his chest.

"i love you, too. i love you sooooo much." he responded against his clothes.

they confessed to each other in a rather sappy ambiance on this day—december third. that means when christmas comes, they're already together.

  
and that was both of their christmas wish.

 

to spend the holidays together.

 

not by bestfriends or simply a co-member,

 

but as lovers.

 

  
_the third really is a special day for them._

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! you made it! this is actually not the first thing i wrote, but just the first work i published. since it's almost christmas, i wrote this! hope you all liked it hehe uWU


End file.
